Freak transformation
Definition A freak transformation is a permanent, one-time change from a Human into a Freak, often accompanying changes to their body's structure and gaining the ability to cast Magic without fully understanding it, as long as it resonates with their personality. Cause Freak transformations are very rare, and only a few cases have ever been documented in the history of Alternate Earth. Little is known about the exact mechanics of what causes a freak transformation, but all cases, with no exceptions, happen involuntarily or sub-consciously. Turning into a freak is often accompanied by a Freak out, which is a state of extreme emotional distress that resonates with the very heart of a Universal Concept. There are no known causes of Freak Transformations that have been deliberately triggered. Serendipity Inc. investigates this on a regular basis, subjecting Humans to high levels of stress and fabricating social situations in the hope to have a freak transformation, but so far, their experiments have failed. It is currently unknown if it is possible to artificially cause a Freak Transformation. There are two main theories: * "Internal" transformation theory: This theory postulates that transformations come from within, and it is ultimately the person's reactions to the outside factors that triggers the transformation. This theory states that outside factors are merely "tests" to the internal identity of a person. * "External" transformation theory: This theory postulates that transformations can be reproduced if a person is subjected to the exact same experiences that caused a Freak transformation, and that the person's reaction to the outside factors is irrelevant; but rather, the exact sequence of events is what causes the transformation. Universal Concepts in Freak Transformation The idea of the Universal Concept is key to what makes a Freak. Due to the anomaly caused by the Great Reset, a Human whose identity, feelings and experiences resonates with one of these concepts is very likely to become a Freak, especially when they are abnormal behaviors. For example, if someone is extremely vengeful and goes through extremely strange experiences where they felt an extreme desire for vengeance, it slowly becomes part of who they are; a "vengeful person". Once someone is enough of a "vengeful person", they become increasingly more and more likely to have a Freak transformation into a freak that seeks nothing but eternal vengeance, such as Nightmare. Freak uniqueness: Same concept, different experiences Every freak is absolutely unique. Two freaks can both have turned freaky under the same Universal Concept, but it is highly unlikely that they will ever be the same, because of the unlikely it is to go through the same experiences throughout life. For example, a vengeful freak who had repeated nightmares might become a nightmare inducing freak, but a vengeful freak who was left to die in the cold but survived would become a frost inducing freak. Possibility of identical freak transformations However, it is also possible that two people have the exact same experiences, feelings and exact same set of Universal Concepts. This has never happened in freak history, and there are several opinions on what might happen: * "Merge" Theory: This theory states that the new freak and the existing freak will merge, and become an even more powerful version containing the minds of both people. * "Clone" Theory: This theory states that once the new freak transforms, they will look exactly the same, and posses the same powers as the other freak, effectively becoming an identical clone. * "Replacement" Theory: This theory states that once the new freak transforms, they will replace the previous freak and claim their place as the new "most freaky" freak. The previous one would turn back into a Human. * "Conceptual annihilation" Theory: This theory states that because of the paradox that is created, the concept will be completely eliminated from reality itself. So for example, if two vengeful freaks of the exact same experiences co-exist, then suddenly, they both will become Human and the very concept of vengence will be obliterated from the Universe, eliminating a part of humanity's free will with it. Freak transformation Example: Whimpers Whimpers was once a Human, but she was rejected and bullied by her schoolmates into mental instability, and her best efforts to be friends always turned into a disaster. She is afflicted with the synergy between being lonely '''(Emotional Isolation), but yet, '''being vulnerable to high positive or negative 'emotional states '(Bipolar Disorder). When she was ultimately rejected by Wilbert, who wanted to give her a chance to be friends but couldn't take the hit to his reputation, it hurt her feelings so badly that she transformed into a black and blue butterfly. Shortly after, when criticized for being in the wrong, she had a Freak out, where she turned into a gigantic, monster version of herself and wrecked the school. She was later calmed by the Astro Surveillance Team until she reverted to her original, small butterfly form and then willingly escorted to the Island Of Freaks. Although there is disagreement amount the exact result of a body transformation, Katie believes that the resulting body figure of a Freak greatly reflects their personality. For example, Whimpers' butterfly-like appearance is indicative that she is a social butterfly , which is true due to her repeated efforts and joy in socializing. In addition, Whimpers' black and blue colours might be indicative of the unchecked bullying she has been through, and her hurt feelings. In addition, Whimpers' small, cute appearance aligns very well with her character and interests - she enjoys friendliness and has a vivid imagination filled with cute-looking imaginary characters, such as Butter Sweets. However, there is an alternative stance on this, that these body features are actually total co-incidences, and that associating things like Whimpers' social butterfly behaviour with her butterfly appearance is creating associations where there is really none. Category:Terminology